


Fishing

by SilverServerError



Series: Elf Practice [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nature, PWP, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Taako is a warm body and sharp nails. Acetic words and unexpected tenderness. A wall and a shield and an aching, sensitive center. Taako is so many wounds, felt, but forgotten.





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> It’s nice to come back to this series after the break. Let me know if you want to see more.

Taako is a sensual creature.

“Deeper,” he sighs, quiet compared to the gurgling stream and the breeze through the aspens.

Brad cradles his hips a little higher and spreads his knees, weight and angle forcing him another slow inch. “Like this?” he asks, just as hushed. Just as careful.

“Ahhh-!” Taako’s body arches beneath him and the fingers wrapped around the back of his neck pull him down. He follows, nosing his open shirt out of the way as he presses his ear against Taako’s pounding heart.

Taako is sensual. Like a warm throb and pulse. Like sweet, creamy nothings under starlight. Like fried fat and familiar spices, the traces of meals Brad has never tasted, but he has taken his fill of their scent clinging to Taako’s clothes and hair.

Taako’s legs aren’t long enough to meet behind his back, but those soft thighs squeeze the sides of his waist.

“Wait! Wait, I-“

“Shh…” A huge, warm hand pets down Taako’s side as he stills, patient and soothing. “You’re doing great, Taako.” The elf turns his head to the side, eyes pressed tightly shut as he tries to slow his breathing and relax his body. Brad pushes back up on his hands slightly to watch, reaching up to tuck a curl behind Taako’s ear and out of the way. “The only pace you need to keep is the one that feels right for you.”

Taako spares him one glance. It’s supposed to look derisive.

It isn’t.

It looks needy and cute as the blush spreads beneath his freckles.

“So good,” Brad murmurs, doing his best not to press in any further as he shifts to Taako’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there. Tasting the hint of salt and oil. “You’re doing so good for me, Taako.” Sucking until the nails are digging into his shoulders and Taako is angling his hips to take more of his own accord.

Taako is a warm body and sharp nails. Acetic words and unexpected tenderness. A wall and a shield and an aching, sensitive center. Taako is so many wounds, felt, but forgotten.

One little rock… One gentle thrust into Taako’s body… and he’s whimpering, clutching Brad closer and breathing hard through his nose.

“Okay?” Brad whispers.

His answer is a concentrated grimace and a desperate little nod that makes the ornaments still woven into his messy hair clink softly against each other.

“You feel so good, Taako.”

A shiver and a clench.

“Do I make you feel full?”

Taako cries out, the first sound above a murmur since Taako had taken his hand, and with a wanton gaze in place of words, lead him away from the water and deeper into the trees.

Taako’s moan hushes everything but the wind and the water. Brad feels himself throb in response and they both gasp at the sensation.

Slowly the birds start calling again. The sound of the forest returns. Taako blinks up at him, giving nothing and begging for more all at once.

His ancestors would be proud. This is how they would have expected it. Moss and packed earth beneath his knees. Leaves in Taako’s hair.

“I’m going to fill you, Taako.” Brad pulls back a little to thrust gently back inside. Taako cries out and pulls him closer. Brad does it again. And again. And…

“Fill me, Brad!” It’s breathless. Mindless.

(It has to be for embarrassing words like that to finally spill past Taako’s lips.)

Though the pleasure builds quickly in him, it’s nothing compared to the sharp and cruel fire he can sense just beneath Taako’s skin.

“Perfect, Taako.” Careful. Restrained. Again. And again. “Who’s so good for me?” Broad fingertips trace down from Taako’s bottom lip. Down his neck. Between his breasts.

“I am!”

Tripping over his belly button, following that little trail of hair down nestle against his swollen clit.

“Brad!”

A tight, firm circle with every word. “Who’s my good. Little. Elf?”

On the last, he thrusts inside just a touch harder, and Taako comes with a half-choked scream, shaking and convulsing around and beneath him. Leaving scratches on his shoulder. Crescents dug into the back of his neck.

He watches, fingertips still pressing, unsure if the pulse he feels is Taako’s, his, or just wishful thinking.

He sees the moment the pleasure in Taako’s expression shifts to embarrassment. Insecurity.

Another thrust. A careful pinch. The expression dissolves back into stupid satisfaction.

“Brad,” he smiles up at him, beaming.

“You’re so sexy, Taako.” He settles carefully on to his elbows, cradling the back of Taako’s head in one hand, bracing one of his shoulders down with the other.

“Am I?” he purrs, one hand falling loose and easy against the forest floor, the other reaching between them and taking over at his clit. “Is that why you’re gonna fuck me, Brad?”

And then it’s Brad’s turn to grimace and breathe, ducking his head. Long hair slips off his shoulder, teasing Taako’s sweat sticky skin. Then he grits his teeth, and meets Taako’s eye again. “Yes.”

“You gonna fuck me hard?”

“Yes.”

“Deep?”

“Yes!”

Taako cries out as suddenly Brad is making good on this promise, the hand on his shoulder keeping him in place as the thrusts hit over and over inside his body.

“How many times are you going to make me come?” Taako groans, voice tight and raw. He asks this because he can feel the second moments away with a helpless inevitability he nevertheless has the urge to fight. “Four? Five?”

The hand in his hair grips suddenly and as the lips, tusks and hot breath touch his ear, there’s nothing he can do to hold back the pleasure that has him clenching around the thick length of Brad inside him.

Again the cry.

The answering silence.

He’s even weaker in this second afterglow, head rolling away to give his over-sensitive ears a moment to recover.

Brad’s hips slow, but do not stop rocking in and out of the tight, wet heat that is Taako’s body.

Taako is a sensual creature. Sights, scents and sensations that Brad wants nothing more than to drown himself in forever.

“Oh, Taako,” He murmurs against his neck, teasing a bite of his tusks. The grip on Taako’s shoulder releases, only to push his hand away and slide two fingers around each side of Taako’s clit, gently squeezing until he hears that thin little elven whine. “I’m going to make you come until you can’t anymore.”


End file.
